


The Diva Vampire Chronicles: A Brat Prince.

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bayou, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kaname, Dominant Zero, Elegant diva Kaname, Japan and the Natives are allies, Kaname is modeled after Lestat, Kaname is the brat prince, Literal Vampire Knight Zero, M/M, More tags to be added, Neko Kaname, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, OC Native American Tribe, Other, Queen Of The Damned Kaname, Seme zero, Submissive ice princess Kaname, Tachi Zero, Top Zero, Uke Kaname, Victorian, Wild West, Zero is his little Louis, most vampires are native, new orleans feel, racisim against the concept of colonization, set way back in the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Kuran Kaname is the prince of vampires. The princess of temper tantrums. The ice bitch queen of emotional turmoil. What happens when he finds a little hunter desperate for the sweet release of death? Sex, blood, lies, theatrical performances, and more await our brat Prince and his little Zero.





	1. Louis Lament

The night air was cool, cold even, when I stumbled out of the Japanese hunter's Company, drunk and filled with regrets. I didn't hear the other hunters calling out to me, I didn't see the steps as I nearly fell down them. I vaguely heard Cross call out to me louder, but I was not in any mood to stick around. A horse drawn carriage happened along the path in front of the old wooden hunter building. I climbed onto the back and closed my ears to the sound of my father-in-law following after it. I sat on the back of the carriage for a long time, eyeing the dagger that was previously nestled in my coat pocket. Hair pulled back into a low ponytail, tied by a customary ribbon, I swayed in the night breeze. It had been a routine mission, find the lair of a vampire that had revealed himself. It was cut and dry as they come. The vampire in question was a mason worker who lived in a small shack with his two children. We killed him quickly enough, but then a choice that still haunts me came up.

 

We were to dispatch the children as well, in their coffins, when they were fast asleep. My colleges wanted to rouse them, see the look of pain in their eyes as they witnessed their ends. I knew that even for a vampire this would be too cruel a thing to do to a mere child. I handled both of the little girls myself. They were beautiful, around seven or six years old, flowing lolita style dresses that made them look like tiny dolls. Their delicate red curls resting softly against their sleeping frames. They were Irish, these vampires I had realized. I longed for such a thing, to hold my family in my arms again.Gods only knew the suffering the Irish vampire community weighed under we hunters. It made me sad but then it made me think about my wife. 

 

My wife, Yuuki, she was beautiful, a bit on the short side with her big doe like eyes. Some say she was part native, as only natives in this world have such chocolate hair and eyes. The same way the curse turned the Irish vampires hair red and their eyes green. It changed the individual based on where they lived. To better help them blend in to their surroundings and hunt easier. If a white man was turned into a vampire and was only surrounded by other white men all his life, he would remain looking like them. But if another race was introduced, it was like a chameleon effect and things changed accordingly. But, they say it is the vampire's curse that simply turned her skin pale. I refused to believe such rumors. I loved my wife and even if she were a vampire I would have loved her regardless. I was a proper man at all times during our courting process. I did everything I could to win over her father's trust and companionship. Going so far as to join the Japanese hunters company with him. I hunted vampires by night and loved my wife by day, until, the newly invented traveling circus came to town.

 

My wife, Yuuki, after fifteen years of marriage had run off while pregnant with twins, with our eight month old son, Ren. She'd fallen in love she said and went to join some traveling circus act led by a man I'd come to despise. I never knew the man's name or who he really was. It would have been better my wife had died along with my parents in the fire on my plantation. Outside of being a hunter of vampires who revealed themselves, I was a simple man. I owned a plantation with slaves from the war between the U.S. and the natives. The natives won, with the help of the vampires I was sure, and now in my employ, or rather slavery, were what was left of their enemy. The slaves on my plantation were the British soldiers who claimed themselves Americans.

 

Whatever that meant. I worked them hard and they resented me for it. Said they would contact the British hunter company and tell them I was fraternizing with vampires. They hated me for siding with who they declared brought the vampire curse down on the white man. I'm Japanese, I didn't have any sympathy for their complaints. Still don't. Never will. According to some of my slaves, I remembered as I leaned back against the carriage, watching Kain chase me down with a sneer etched into my features.  According to some of my slaves, the first vampire was a native by the name of Demon Eyes.

 

He welcomed the travelers into his village and that was the last anyone ever saw of them. Only one lived to tell the tale, until he went insane later on. So it went, vampirisim spread like that, or at least that's what I was told. I knew I could sense a few of these, night walkers, when the Company sailed to France. We went scrubbing the globe as we call it. Hunting down clues as to where the vampires could be. All signs pointed back to the Americas as people were trying to call them. No one called it that.  I scoffed, until I actually sat down with a vampire and discussed such things, I knew the answers would never come. Shaking all those uneeded thoughts from my mind I focused on the task at hand, dying. I had no will to live, not anymore. My family was dead, my wife was a whore, my sons were gone, my ranking in the Company slipped down to nearly nothing due to me not slaughtering a tribe on the way up here a few months back.

 

We were passing through Indian country, the older hunters knew the feel of a vampire tribe. They decided we should attack the village. I reprimanded them and reminded them we only hunted vampires who revealed themselves and most of those ended up the so called Americans.

 

We had no right to attack a village we could not be sure about. It would make us no better than the British hunter Company. Those dogs, they killed anything that even looked like it was going to hiss at them. My own Company hated me since that day forward. The plantation fire had been started by one of them and one of the young upstarts from the British Company. I snorted as I saw the carriage had left the city. Kain was gone and I found it ample time to search for a spot to kill me. The cliff the carriage was near would suffice. I stood up and leaped from the back of the vehicle, throwing myself over the edge.

 

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.


	2. The Ballad Of Lestat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using different tribes and oc language for the tribes,
> 
> lakota words mean have compassion on me.

But the end never came, you see I was a poor judge of distance from that far away. I hit the side of the cliff and tumbled down a steep hill. "How fucking embarrassing" I mumbled as I pulled myself up out the mud pit I'd fallen into. I turned onto my back to glare at the not so tall cliff. If nature would not do me the service of ending my life mayhap man would. I got up on shaking legs and dragged myself back into town. The nearest seedy pub was the next destination for one such as myself. I grunted, pushing the door open and settling heavily down onto the stool at the bar. The other occupants eyed me with suspicion. Two natives from the Shiki tribe, dressed in furs at their legs, shirtless with their long hair cascading down their shoulders. These men were warriors, evident by the scars that littered their skin. The Shiki tribe was led by a man called Shizuka, some say he was half native and half Japanese, some say he was just a vampire. The Japanese and the natives intermingled enough all the time, as my people were the first to reach this place before the Europeans. So it was not that big of a stretch. It was not hard to find natives and Japanese riding into battle together.

".....:" I stared at the Shiki clan members and they recognized the tattoo on the side of my neck. At that they turned back their conversation. Every Japanese person was marked by a tattoo design unique to them. It separated us from being mistaken for the whites when people were unable to see our faces. The British all had light blue eyes, but the Japanese sported every color of eye, this was the main way of telling from a distance, that and we were a lot paler or a lot darker than them. Our eyes didn't look the same in shape either and the natives allied themselves with us when we helped them long ago. That and I fucking hated the British Hunter Company, or simply called The British Company. They were poisoning the younger hunters minds with their bullshit. Making it seem like all natives were somehow shape changing vampires. I snorted, not like any of that mattered anymore anyway. I ordered a few drinks and laid my forehead against the cool of the bar. I was covered in mud and it was beginning to harden but I couldn't bring myself to care. I looked up, when the door to the saloon swung open with a loud bang. I turned to see the light colored eyes of the leader of the British Company.

 

Gods above death take me now.

 

I ignored the whispers as the four men entered the saloon. Trying to focus on the whiskey in my glass. The Shiki warriors had gotten up and moved to sit next to me. One of them leaned over and whispered, " _Oun she la yo."_ He mumbled into my ear. It was the way the Shiki told friend from foe and I spent enough time around them to know how to reply.

 

" _I do, so Oun she la yo."_ We bumped fists under the bar, 'Have compassion on me' was the way they greeted each other, in turn I knew the phrase well. But tell that to the British company. The warrior and I whose name I learned was surpisingly Japanese, Tsukiyo, were chatting quietly when the British dogs walked over and roughly tapped the two men on the shoulders.

"You're those two fugitives we've been hunting!" one of the hunters, Ruka, exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, but fingered the dagger in my pocket. Another company member shouted after Ruka had spoken.

 

"We hear tell you two are hiding the vampire prince Kaname!" another, Aidou, yelled in anger. I was gripping the blade now.

 

"Yea, you two need to come with us, and Zero, if you get in the way I'll report you to the Japanese Company." the leader of the group, Takuma, growled. I shot Tsukiyo and his apparent partner, Kalla, a sympathetic look as they were dragged away by the drunken British company. I couldn't even protect two bystanders, warriors who I'm pretty sure helped protect the Japanese remaining unchained by the British company. With a heavy heart death was yet again rearing it's head in my mind. I wanted it all to end already. I was nothing but a failure and the longer I lived the more people around me were going to die.

 

I drank until I could not drink anymore, stumbling out of the saloon to get into as many fights as I possibly could. Unfortunately not many people were out tonight. Drink in hand I wandered down the street with my mind set on getting into a brawl that would end my life. The only reason I didn't attack the British Company was not to give them the satisfaction of murdering me. I would as well, not want to show my dead will in front of the captured Shiki tribesmen. I had enough respect for their strong and defiant nature not to die in front of them like some back turned coward. I frowned as I tripped over my own feet while walking in the darkness. Loud sounds of a heavy contest hit my ears. I followed the sound to a different saloon, several men sat in a circle playing cards. I got an idea, it was a grand idea and I rushed over to push the saloon doors open. The men froze and I knew by their mustaches,  wide brimmed hats, tanner flesh and lack of tattoos or even hunter insignia on their clothing. Their dusty and trail worn brown clothing, that these men were cowboys. I chuckled to myself as I entered the saloon. I was of noble birth, about to intentionally offend a group of cowboys... the irony was not lost on me. I eyed them all and one of them handed me a set of cards. 

 

The game was on, I was not as polished at this game as most other things, but I managed to outwit these single minded cowboys. Soon enough, a gun was pressed to my chest. I gave a hollow laugh that rang true with misery and emptiness. "Good sir if you have the conviction behind your actions I do humbly request you pull the trigger." I said this with as much level headed seriousness as my drink addled mind could muster. My head was swimming but I did not let the cowboys in on my ineptitude. The cowboy in question was shaking, I pressed my chest against the barrel of the gun even harder. Grabbing the gun I put it to my head and glared at the surrounding men. "Do none of you have the gall to do so?!" I yelled at them, they flinched back and with a shout I flipped the table over. They all rushed at me, pistols finally drawn. I was then beaten, fists slamming into my gut, feet kicking my head into the floor. Blood a pool around me they stomped on my chest for good measure. "Cowards!" I spat, why could they not have it in them to finish the job?! I got up, and dragged myself outside, they kept coming, but the sweet release of death was slowly washing over me. 

 

Suddenly, everything went dark, but I was not dead. Not gone from this cruel life as I so deeply desired. A tall figure had leaped from a nearby rooftop and descended upon the cowboys. I was leaning against the saloon door frame in shock. The long flowing brown hair swayed in the night wind that swooshed inside. The sound of growling could be heard as the being stood up and the cowboys bodies hit the floor with a thud, one after the other. I looked down at them, mouths open in silent screams, two pinprick like bite wounds in each their necks. The creature, dressed in the robes of an aristocrat, turned glowing golden eyes on me. Fangs flashing in the moonlight the man walked closer to me, blood covering his mouth and chin. I said nothing as he approached, pulling me into his embrace. "I've been watching you, so you want to die do you?" He held me against his chest, shooting up through the roof of the saloon we flew through the air. I was in shock, the wind whipped past my face as this creature, this, vampire I could now tell spoke again. "If you wish to die so badly, I will give you a choice, the choice I was never granted..." over the bayou did we rocket, he flew through the air as if he were dancing, spinning around holding me flush against his body. I let out a cry when his fangs sunk into my neck, clawing at his shoulders. Down we floated until he landed on the mast of a nearby ship. He pulled his mouth free and stared at me with a wide grin plastered across his wickedly beautiful face. His golden eyes shone in the darkness. "Make your choice."

Then I was falling, as he flew up and dropped me into the cold river below. Choking on water I struggled to breathe. Was it that I did not want to die anymore? Of course not! But my life flashed before my eyes. I knew everything I ever held dear could be won back, if I just tried a little harder... but the despair that soaked me to the bone may as well have been the water around me. I sank below the surface, blood trailing from my neck wound and the vampire's laughter ringing in my ears.


	3. Touching Me Makes You Die Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Only Your Body That Dies

**Kaname's pov.**

 

I stared down at the sloshing river water. Waiting for the mortal to resurface. Flying away from the boats lest I be seen. I landed in the crook of an old tree. The sound of the mortal crawling away from the river bank, ah, there it is. I turned golden eyes back down to the river, there he was, my dear death wish filled mortal. I would give him the chance I was never given. Floating, like a leaf carried in the breeze. I landed to stand in front of him. I reached out, to stroke his water dampened hair. He glared up at me weakly, how beautiful. The futility of mortal life, so fleeting and yet so filled with determination. I was a predator, eyeing his prey. I kneeled down and kissed his lips slowly. "You can die here _mon petit amour_ , face down in the sand like the mortal you are, or you can die a death that will transcend life itself. Never be lonely again, walking these shadows with me, at my side." He stirred, the fever was setting in. I sat down, pulling his head into my lap. Still stroking his hair I heard his guttural whisper.

 

"I... I gaaa.... I want to live..." I could see the resolve die in his eyes, as the ebb and flow of my unfinished bite turned his insides into liquid pain. With a smirk I leaned down and brushed my lips over his.

 

"Then come..." sitting upright I bit into my own wrist and sealed it against his mouth. His eyes flickered, he grasped my arm and sank his still dull mortal teeth into my wrist. I let out a low moan, the pleasure of such a feeding coursing through my very cold, dead, veins. He drank greedily and I struggled to pull away from his heated mouth. He dragged me to the ground, still feasting on my wrist. "Enough." I spoke with authority yet my newest fledgling decided to ignore my order. Pleasure like a wanton whore shot inside my body. I moaned ever louder, the act like a million fingers milking me to climax, a million mouths pressing against my necrotic, necrotised flesh. overwhelmed with it's erotic connotations. "Enough...." I tried again, moving to push his head off before he took too much. It was no use and I finally knocked him away from me. "Enough!!" I sent him tumbling into the grass, standing up, gasping for breath in unison with my newer creation. The slits of my pupils watched the silver haired male writhe on the ground.

 

He thrashed about violently, hands clawing at his throat. His screams, seven hells slam their cocks inside me, his screams! They reached my ears like the symphony of a million men bouncing me upon their freshly risen pricks. He was in absolute torment and I laughed at his pain and mocked his despair. It was so beautiful, he, was so beautiful. I nearly came in my breeches watching as his new claws dug into the dirt, hands clasping at the grass. His veins bulging out of his neck. I licked my lips at the deathlike pallor of his face, the rest of his body. I could not help but give a laugh, a loud panting laugh as I came down from the high of his draining of my blood. I laughed and laughed and laughed and he screamed, gods in hell did he scream! Blood shot from his gums as his fangs broke free. My laughter grew in volume. I drew sick pleasure from this display. His back arched and his eyes widened, tears streaking his face. The pain must have been unbearable! It just made me laugh harder. I watched closely through my laughter, his agony and suffering was highly arousing. I rubbed a hand between my legs at the sight. Fangs nicking my bottom lip I walked over. Leaning in a bit I got a better view, I ran my fingertips over his shuddering flesh. A moan escaped from my form at his pain filled gaze.

His body was convulsing and his skin was twitching. His eyes darted from left and right, rolling back into his skull. Panting I leaned into his ear, his muscular physique jerking and seizing as his internal organs shut down. I felt an orgasm tear inside myself, watching his body begin to wilt away. I held back another shudder of bliss. "Calm yourself _mon petit amour_ . It is only your body that dies..." I gave a silent moan. Lowly hissing, my mouth hung open eyes rolling back themselves. _Calm yourself Kaname_ , I reminded myself. But it was too much. I stroked his hair once more, kissing his blue tinted lips. His eyes rolled back into his head, he began to shiver violently. The change was fully taking hold after he had ingested my blood. Just biting someone does not a vampire make. The maker must feed their fledgling blood if they are to survive to change. The blood of their maker is the same as if a human woman gave milk to feed her offspring. Giving them the needed nutrients to live.

 

However in the vampire's case, the sire's blood was the only source of life for the fledgling for the first time they are bitten. Otherwise, when a vampire drains someone, they are left as an empty corpse, all save the last drop. We never take the last drop, it would be taking our victims deaths into ourselves. Death, true death, would follow. I ran my tongue over the side of my new fledgling's cheek. He tasted cold, like the death he so desired but would now never truly attain. I found myself wet in the thighs from the very smell of him. His half-expired form was highly erotic. His ghostly pale complexion, his dead eyes that stared at nothing. I moaned at the sight. But still, I had the need of him yet. I could not very well enjoy myself with a limp companion now could I? I watched as his eyes squeezed shut for the final time, as he lashed around underneath me. I was laying across him on the ground, covering him with my body. After a few hours his screams of agony dissipated on the night wind. I lay there, staring at his corpse, until his arms came to wrap around me. A smile snaked it's way onto my face when the other leaned up into my ear.

"More..."


	4. Seduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname is a dirty old diva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://silvermoonofsephiroth.blogspot.com/ check out my blog for updates.

**Kaname POV**

I grinned wider, ripping his clothing away against the damp ground. I pulled back from him, staring down into his newborn eyes. I was pleasantly surprised at the attentiveness of his freed erection. I sank down greedily, taking the full length of his cock inside. His eyes went to the size of dinner plates. I squeezed around him tightly, a gasp erupted from his mouth. Moving off him I lifted him into my arms and nuzzled his throat. "Such a sad case you are, my little Zero." Setting him down to his feet I helped him fix his clothing. Readusting my own clothing I silently led him through the forest. "Say goodbye to the sunlight my love." With a flourish I waved a hand at the setting sun, and I watched him, crawl about the foliage as if seeing it for the very first time. His hands caressed the low hanging tree limbs, thumbing their leaves. I stared into his very non existant soul while he leaped onto a log and curiously gazed at a trail of ants marching through the undergrowth. His head when it tilted like a dog's at the sound of a bird overhead. I watched him as he watched life flow around him anew. While this was all very arousing, making me want nothing more than to engulf his cock once again, I had much to teach my new child. I hid in the eaves of the trees as the light of the sun died away from the world.

"What...What have you done?" He breathed, turning his hands over in his own line of sight, staring out at the beauty of the sunlight for the final time in his existance.

"To answer your question would lead only to more questions whose answers are lost in time. Come _mon cheri_ let us away, I have much to teach and you have much to learn about your new life. I am your creator and you my son, your fate lay in my hands. Come come my pet, away with me now." I leaped down to stand beside him, wrapping an arm around his well muscled shoulders. Quickly leading him away from the sunlight's death as if a funeral I cared not to attend. He stared at me, confusion plastered all across his paling features. Still so freshly dead he was, I licked my lips as the arousal spiked inside my hidden sex once more. Mentally shaking my perversion aside I led him back to his plantation. His slaves, white men who made my skin crawl, were working in the fields and getting ready to head in for the day. They eyed me with suspicious looks. I turned on the charm. "My good men, your master here has formally and offically declared me a ruler over this estate alongside him, you would do well to keep any negative comments and thoughts to yourselves, less you face your master's whipping hand~"

The stares stopped almost instantly. I laughed loud enough for every man woman and child to hear before helping Zero into his house. He moved to lay flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "You... are a temptress and a witch..." he whispered angrily. I nearly let out another laugh at that.

"Little old me? a witch? I've been called many things, a brat, a spoiled princess, a war monger, a monster, but never a temptress and a witch!" I feigned innocence, batting my eyelashes at his rage. He sat up and flew across the room shakily, still not used to his new power, to grab my throat and slam me into the wall.

 

"A temptress and a witch!" he repeated again before slamming his lips onto mine.

 

I let out a moan, legs wrapping around his waist, so my child desired his creator did he? Oh yes, this would be heavenly, none would part me from my little Zero I decided in that moment. Not even my little Zero himself.


	5. Before I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is troubled.

**Zero's POV**

Everything happened so slowly, the pain that carved inside my body. It was excruciating. I heard his laughter, 'It is only your body that dies' I heard him whisper. My body jerked from side to side, back arcing off the ground. He stared down at me with those cold golden eyes. I knew he was mocking my pain. His laughter bounced around the walls of my mind and hate filled me to the core. I do not know what made me agree to live. I could only guess it was the agony of his bite. Or perhaps the gentle caress of his voice. Perhaps it was the fact that I had simply given up on my own life and would gladly let my fate be pulled along by another. I do not know why I accepted his offer. Once the change took place he fell onto my cock like it was some form of blood. The coolness of his insides mingled with the heat from his drawing of my blood earlier. It was like ice inside fire and my length melted at the contact. I knew then that for all the hatred I felt for him, that filled me to the very depths of my soul, I would forever be a slave to his thighs, a servant of his effeminate wiles. My mind was choked away from me at the touch of his lower, bodily lips against my cock. Once he stilled in his movements, my hand sliding from his back to his hip.

He then removed himself from me and I quickly stood up accepting the help. My legs were still quite shaky. I then took a good look about that which surrounded myself. I wandered in fascination, noticing the little details of everything in the forest. My eyes opened wide like a newly born babe seeing life for what it was for the very first time. I looked around, the statues that littered this area seemed to follow me as I looked at them. The trees swayed toward me as I walked past them. It was easy enough to climb a tree, feeling it's bark as if newly realized that it existed. Everything around me was sharper, more advanced in my ability to see. The tears that rolled off the statue, though mortal eyes could never hope to see the very passion in the artistry. I realized then that my vision was near omnipontent in it's intensity. I watched everything, every bird overhead, the ants that wandered the ground. The light glistening off the fruit in the branches. I heard the vampire speak once more, about the light. I turned to stare at the sunset for the final time. I did not know what life, or unlife in this case would bring, but I would be prepared for it. When the vampire spoke, hurrying me away from the area I sighed in exaperation. Once we reached my plantation I had to question his sanity when listening to him speak to my slaves. "You are quite mad you realize that vampire?" I hissed once my arm was grabbed and I was dragged into my own bedroom. I don't know why I attacked him, declaring him a witch and a temptress. Once my lips pulled away from his I hissed vehemently. "You are quite mad, you realize vampire?"

His glare was breath taking, golden eyes turning bloody red, he knocked me away from himself once more. Hitting the dresser hard, I could hear his response even with my ears ringing.  "Perhaps you were curious, but that's maker to you fledging. An aside from that, I am the Vampire Kaname, Kaname de Lioncourt. I only allow the human hunters to identify kuran as it was the name of my mother’s grandfather when I was mortal. I was born on November seventh during a blood moon in the twelve hundreds, my mother was a Japanese woman who had traveled here from being enslaved in France. My father, was the native tribe of the Louisianans chief, The Demon Eyes de Lioncourt, having taken my mother, Sukiko de Lioncourt’s last name. I was born mortal, only into my seventeenth year of life as my mother lay dying in a hospice in France, did I meet the one who would later curse my father, the one who would become my maker. Haruka." He sat down beside my bed as he talked. "Haruka, that was his name, he took me into his embrace and changed my life forever. The rest, I may or may not tell you one day, little Zero." A hand met my hair and I grunted as he pet me.

"Now~! tonight I will take you out hunting, you will learn what type of prey you prefer, be it high class noblemen, women, children, the low born, criminals, even orphaned children! all kinds, and most importantly we will have a grand time!" His joyous laughter hit me once more as he walked out of the room, dragging a massive coffin inside. "When the sun rises, join me here for sleep, custom made for two!" I looked down to see old blood stains that marred the otherwise shining black wood. I nodded weakly and he skipped out of the room as if a man possessed. Sighing I stared at my own hands and wondered what in the hell he was going to drag me into when the moon finally rose.


	6. Masquerade Of The Red Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to hunt!

**Kaname POV**

 

Grabbing Zero’s hand, after I returned from the depths of whence I had traveled, which was mainly to check over the slaves on the plantation, I looked him over appreciatively. “The plantation will be fine while we are gone.” I said this as I could see the annoyance in his eyes as he looked out the window at a few of his slaves working just outside in the night. “This will be easier, don’t want to risk trying to take a bite out of your workforce now do you?” I walked over, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. A clawed finger reached up to stroke my cheek, I purred, leaning into it, before a hand flew to attach itself around my throat, throwing me across the room. I hit a bookshelf with a thud, sending several books tumbling down onto my head. With a scowl and a pout I stared at the back of Zero’s head. “Cruelty will get you everywhere mon Cher~” brushing myself off, I slowly rose from the pile of books scattered across the floor. I stared at Zero for a long time before speaking again. “You certainly have a temper, come.” I turned to walk out of the bedroom, tugging at his hand once more after replacing my grip around it. “You need to get dressed” he reluctantly stood and followed me, I could tell of his reluctance with how his body stiffened for a brief moment as soon as my hand touched his.

 

Leading him into the now heavily curtained dayroom, decorated by myself of course, I had set out a nice pair of black breeches and a white ruffled Romeo shirt. Though this shirt was an exact replica of the ones worn by Shakespeare himself. I watched my little Zero’s eyes suddenly come to life seeing this. “How did you get this?” He asked me this with such amazement I could not help but raise a brow. Zero said nothing else after that, merely dressing and accompanying me to a large park. 

 

As we strolled along, the night air was cool around us, the other people out tonight shuffled around silently. Zero in his apparent favored attire, myself dressed in a low cut aristocratic black gown that flared out at the bottom. I gripped onto his arm, leading him deep into the area of downtown New Orleans, it was there I would teach him the joys of hunting for the first time. A man approached us, short blond hair spiked and yet slicked back, he wore a grey and blue suit with shiny black shoes. “Greetings, may I have a word with your companion? “ I was watching silently as the male addressed Zero who, with a nudge from me, nodded wordlessly. My arms shot out to snake their way around the male’s neck, I leaned to whisper into his ear. I saw that Zero was staring at us curiously from the corner of my eye. My new found friend embraced me, I stared at Zero over the other’s shoulder and winked. “Surely you have a place a bit more, private? Like over here~” I smiled seductively as the human grinned and followed me, I walked away from him and into an alley. Beckoning him near with the slightest crook of my finger, he walked over like a man possessed. As soon as his back hit the alley wall I was upon him, draining him of his blood down to half.

 

I could feel Zero, he walked, more like glided, over and sank down beside me.  “May I?” He asked in a silently subdued manner, I could smell his arousal...

 

I grinned and turned the man’s head to the side, revealing my own fang marks, “Of course my love...never take the last drop, you take their death into yourself”

 

Zero latched onto my fang markings and drank deeply...

 

I stroked his hair like a lost lover... 

 


End file.
